1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towing devices and particularly to game towing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are illustrative of the field of the present invention:
InventorU.S. Pat. No.McCarthy et al6,006,968Schmitt6,533,532Gonzalez4,759,578Whatley4,706,858Hayden4,567,853Bensette4,431,121McGee4,132,427Rich3,912,290
The patent of McCarthy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,968) discloses a harness, collar and towing structure; although the yoke and collar achieve the same results, the collar requires straps to be attached not only to the collar but also to the other points of attachment to the person moving the animal. The straps do not offer the person pulling the animal a rigid handle at the animal to be able to maneuver the animal around obstacles or to keep the animal's head from dragging and catching on debris such as branches, logs, bushes and rocks. The straps could also be caught in debris such as thorns which can imbed themselves, causing injury to the carrying party when the person is removing said straps. This invention also teaches that it can be used by one or two people; however the weight of the towed animal plus the ground friction makes a one person carry of this type extremely difficult. With two people, the people would have to be extremely close to one another allowing them to interfere with each other while dragging. This invention also has many parts which must be assembled in the field—parts that can be lost, tangled or broken.
The patent of Schmitt (U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,532 B1) discloses a carrying system and a hoisting apparatus. However this is where the similarity between the two systems ends, as Doe Antlers is a device solely used for transporting game animals or small logs. The patent of Schmitt describes a system with a platform, a hoisting device and a yoke for possible attachment to a person. This carrying device is also used for adjustment of support legs. Doe Antlers does not incorporate these legs. The handles on this carrying device are pivotal. The handles on the Doe Antlers are stationary, and will not function properly if pivotal.
The patent of Gonzales (U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,578) discloses an adjustable frame for placing objects on such as boxes for moving said objects up and down uneven terrain or stairs. This does not provide for attaching the object as in the present invention, and does not lend itself to easy storage while retrieving game.
The patent of Whatley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,858) discloses a piece of clothing. or a carpet which is placed around the horns or body of the animal which is then dragged over the ground. The present invention does not require horns, and is not required to be worn.
The patent of Hayden (U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,853) discloses an improvised sled and cot structure which is pulled along the ground on skids. Not only will the sled get caught on corners and low brush, this is a large device to carry in the woods, unlike the present invention.
The patent of Bensette (U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,121) discloses a harness worn by the person and then attached to the game animal. This allows the animal to hit the hunter in the lower back region or legs when pulling downhill. There is no direct control of the animal as in the present invention.
The patent of Rich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,427) discloses a sled with multiple attachment points and head rests for mounting the animal and then pulling said animal. Again, this does not provide the amount of control the present invention presents, nor does it allow direct movement. This sled also is quite large and may be broken in the field.
In comparison to the yokes of old, these yokes were large and made for the purpose of plowing fields and other agricultural needs by hooking the yokes on oxen and other animals. These also are not one-piece articles with handles as in the present invention. The yokes for carrying buckets are similar however they do not have the fastener nor do they have handles.